A Blackwater story
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Leah loves Jacob. Jacob loves Leah. Neither know.


**The story of two Wolfs.**

**A Blackwater story.**

**Renesmee does exist. Jacob just didn't imprint on her.**

**Alice can **_**see**_** the wolves in this.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

**I was out for a run when my phone started blasting ****She-Wolf****. (Ha ha, get it?) "Hello?" I answered, something I never do. "Leah?" I rolled my eyes. It was my I mean Jacob, my alpha. "Yes, Oh mighty Alpha?" I chuckled. "Leah….Leah I need your help." He said. "Jacob, I'm not dumb." I said. "I'm not joking. I ****am**** in big trouble." Jacob said. "I'll be right there." I said, then hung up not saying goodbye. I ran to the woods and phased. **

**Leah- Crap, Those were my good track pants.**

**Leah- Jacob?**

**Jacob- Yea?**

**Leah- Are you okay?**

**Jacob- No! The bloodsuckers are hitting my soft spots.**

**Leah- Where are you?**

**Jacob- I'm just north. But to make sure you know, I'll howl. Then just a few miles to the north, the loudest howl I have ever heard started.**

**Leah- Alright, I'm on my way.**

**With that I started sprinting towards the sound, I also howled most the time.**

**Jacob- Man, you got some lungs!**

**Leah- Not…. *Pant* helping!**

**Jacob- sorry.**

**Leah- S'okay.**

**Jacob- *Laughs***

**Leah- How *pant* can you *pant* laugh at *pant* a time *pant* like this.**

**Jacob -Well…. One of the leeches lost its head.**

**As he said this, I skidded to a stop at his side, barked, then started to growl. **

**Leah- you want him, you go though me and my pack.**

**Jacob- Thanks Leah.**

**Leah- No problem. *grunts* OW! Okay bloodsucker, Its on! God, I sound like Paul.**

**I was fighting a leech with brown-ish blonde hair when he hit me in my soft spot which is my neck.**

**Leah- *Whimpers* ow ow ow ow!**

**Jacob- oooo. That sounded like it hurt.**

**Leah- Shut up. Should I call in Seth?**

**Jacob- No! ….. I mean he's too young.**

**Seth- I AM NOT!!!**

**Leah- SETH!! GO HOME!!!**

**Seth- Leeeah! I never get to do anything.**

**Leah- Seth Harry Clearwater, GO HOME!!!**

**Jacob- Seth you know I don't want to do this but… Seth I order you to go home.**

**Seth- Fine. Bye Jake. See you at home, Leah.**

**Leah- Bye Seth. **

**I felt Seth leave my mind.**

**Leah- Do you think we were too hard on him?**

**Jacob- Awww… Leah's got a soft spot.**

**Leah- Yea, it's called family. Not that you would know anything about that.**

**Jacob- At least I still have a dad!**

**Leah- *Flinches* Jacob, Please don't.**

**Jacob- ****Sorry, Leah.**

**Leah- ****It's okay.**

**Sam- ****Leah! What's going on?**

**Nothing, Sam.**

**Tell me, Leah.**

**You don't own me! No one does! I gave you sooo much and you ditch me and I have a new Alpha. *Humph***

**Who?**

**Jacob**

**Him? Wow! I thought you just ran.**

**I did….to Jacob.**

**Awww.**

**Shut up.**

**Leah, Come back.**

**No, I have a new family. I'm sick and tired of being your love sick puppy.(No pun intended.)**

**Lee-lee.**

**Don't lee-lee me. I'm staying with my brother…and Jacob.**

**Thanks Leah.**

**No problem.**

**Leah.**

**Sam…Just leave.**

**Fine…Emily's calling anyway.**

**Good-bye, Sam.**

**Good-bye Sam.**

**Leah….Jacob.**

**We finished off the leeches after he left. Thanks to Sam for making me mad, my temper helped**

**Great job, Leah.**

**Not so bad yourself.**

**Thanks.**

**Well, I better go, I told Mom I'd be back at 9.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Bye.**

**I phased by a bush and got dressed with the clothes on my cord.**

**My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Leah." Seth. "Yea?" I asked.**

"**Mom wants you home." He said. "I'm on my way. See ya at home"**

**Then I hung up. I called for Jacob. "JACOB!!!" I yelled. "YEA??!!!" He yelled from about a mile north of me. "CAN YOU GIVE ME A RIDE?!!!" I yelled. "SURE!" He yelled, obviously happy. "THANKS!!! MEET ME AT THE OLD SHACK!!!" I yelled. The old shack is my hang-out. Well….our hang-out.**

"**OKAY!!" Then I phased and ran as fast as my legs would go. I made it to the shack before he could… This shack is my hang out/confession place. I got on my knees…'Kay time to confess I like Jacob. Okay like is in understatement I am totally head over heels for him. Just like Sam, only I got over Sam, that's why I came running when he said he was in trouble. I love him.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**I was driving my Rabbit when I saw Leah on her knees saying something really loud but I couldn't hear it. I got out and hear…. "I LOVE HIM." I waited for 10 minutes and finally said, "Hey, Leah." She whipped her head around. "How long have you been there?" Should I lie or tell the truth?? LIE!! My better half told me."7 minutes." I said. "Oh. Well I have something to tell you." She said, blushing. Wait… blushing? "Yea, Leah?" I asked. "I l-love y-y-you." She stuttered. SAY WHAT NOW!! I thought. I imprint on her, she tells me she loves me. YESSS!!! Boo-ya!!! "Um…Jake?" My Leah said. Wait… MY Leah!**

**I love her! "I love you too." I blurted. "Yes!" Leah said. She got up and started dancing. "Leah?" I asked. Time to man up, Jake! "Would-would you be my girl-girl friend?" **

"**Oh, Jake! Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Leah said, then tackled me. I laughed. "Do you mind if I call you, Lee-lee?" I asked. "You're my boyfriend. You can call me whatever you like." She said. "Leah….I don't want to call you anything you don't like." I said, looking her in the eye. "Jacob Black, I call you Jacob, You can call me what you like." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Leah. I'm going to call you, Leah or Lee." I said. "Jake. I love you and you calling me what Sam called me won't make me not love you." She sighed. "Lee, I love you more than life itself. You are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." I said that, then realized she was still on me and she was blushing bright red. "Leah… you are sooo beautiful when you blush." I said. She blushed even redder and looked away. I shook my head. Then something in her pocket was singing "There's a she-wolf in your closet, open up and set it free. Awoooooo. There's a she-wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe." Leah blushed, then pulled her phone out. "Hello?" She answered. "I am sooo sorry!" she said. "Seth, No don't worry. Jacob's giving me a ride." "Yes, I'll be home in 20 minutes. We would have been there earlier but something came up." She giggled. Then mouthed to me, "I love you." I mouthed to her, "I love you more." Then her mouth made an "O".**

"**Seth. I'm on my way." **

"**Okay bye." She hung up.**

"**Okay, We have to go. Like now." She said. God, I love her. I didn't realize I said that out loud. "I love you too." She said. GOD I LOVE HER!!!!! I made sure I didn't say this out loud. I opened up her door. Then something in my pocket started blasting ****Who's afraid of the big bad wolf.**** I blushed, then pick up my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Jacob?" **

"**Alice? Why are you calling me?" I asked. "I need your help, Jacob." "Why do you need MY help, tiny psychic?" I said. "It's Nessie. She's in trouble." Alice said. "What kind of trouble?" I asked. " She's missing." She said. "Oh. Well. Um." I said. "Jacob, you are the only one who knows her better than Bella or Edward." She said. "Leah knows her too." I said. I am not going anywhere without Leah. We were already going down her street. "Fine, Leah and Seth can help you." She said. "hold on." I said, then whispered to Leah, "Call your mom and brother and tell them I need you and Seth for a wolf mission." **

"**Okay thank you, Alice. Tell Bells I said I hope Nessie's okay and tell Blondie I said she's ugly." I said. Alice laughed. "Okay, Jacob. I will pass on your messages and have Jasper protect me when I tell Rose. Thank you. Tell Leah I said Hi and I love her gift." She said. "Okay. Bye, Alice." I said. "Bye, Jacob!" then she hung up.**

**Seth's P.O.V**

**I was waiting for Leah when I got a call. "Hello?" I answered. "Seth?" Leah. "You should be home right now!" I said. "Jacob needs us for a wolf mission." She said. "Okay, I'll meet you at the shack. Are you going to tell mom or should I?" I said. "You can." She said. I am mom's favorite and Leah is just her daughter. "Okay, See ya at the shack." I said. "Bye, Bro." She said, then hung up.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

**I called Seth and thankfully didn't have to call my mom. "Jake?" I said. "yea?" He said. "We can go to the shack." I said. "Okay." He turned the Rabbit around and headed to Our Shack. We waited till the familiar sandy colored wolf came. "Hey, Bro." I said, ruffling his fur. He whined. "Shut up." I said. "You know you like it." I scratched behind his ear and his leg moved. I laughed. "I love having a dog for a brother." I said, laughing. I heard Jacob chuckling behind me. I scratched harder and his leg started shaking. I was in tears, I was laughing so hard. I looked behind me and Jacob was on the ground. "Okay let's get this mission on the road, before I hurt myself laughing." I said. "Okay, here's the mission. Renessmee is missing." Jacob said. "Oh, no. Not Nessie. She's the cutest little girl ever." I said. "and she's the only Cullen I can stand." **

"**Our mission is to find her and bring her home." My boyfriend said. "Leah and I will go to the woods around the cottage. Seth, you and Embry will go around town. If you find her, howl as loud as possible. And if we don't find her here, We are going to Volterra. Let's move!" I phased.**

**Leah- Jake?**

**Jacob- I'm here.**

**Seth- Me too.**

**Leah- Seth, Block me and Jacob out.**

**Seth- Why?**

**Leah- Just cause.**

**Seth-fine. See ya, Sis.**

**I felt Seth fade away.**

**Embry- hey, Dudes.**

**Leah- Block me and Jacob out of your mind.**

**Embry- umm. Okay.**

**I felt Embry fade out.**

**Leah- there perfect.**

**I licked his face and his eyes looked like they were going to close.**

**Leah- I am so tired.**

**I started closing my eyes. I went in a circle and laid down. I went to sleep with Jacob by my side.**

**Leah's dream.**

"**Jake?" I asked. "Leah?" I heard his voice, but I couldn't find him. "Jake!" I yelled. I tripped. Then it faded to black as blood dripped down my face.**

**End of dream.**

**I sat up in human form. What happened? **

"**Jake?" I asked. Something behind me moved. I turned and it was Jacob. In human form. With just shorts on. I had a tank top and shorts on. "Jake. Time to get up." I shook his shoulder. "What! I'm tired." He said, sleepy. "Come on, Jake." He sat up, barely awake. "Come on, Jake. Wake up." He then jumped up like something bit him. "Huh? What happened? Leah? Lee?!" He yelled. "I'm right here." He looked down and hugged me. "Jake. Jake. It's okay. I'm fine." I said. "Lee. I thought I lost you." He said. "Me? I thought I lost you!" I said. "You had tripped. You were bleeding." He said. "Jake. I'm Fine! It was just a dream." I said. "I thought you had gone missing like Nessie. I don't want to lose you, Leah." Jake said. "I don't want to lose you either." I said. "Let's go find ourselves a Nessie." Jake said. "Wait! I have an idea." I got out my phone and dialed Alice. "Hey." I said when she answered. "Can you help us find Nessie?" I asked her. "Sure, meet me at Bella and Edward's place." She said. "Okay, see you there. Oh and bring Jasper." I said, and then hung up. "Follow me." I said, then phased and ran as fast as I could to Bella's place. I got to Bella's before Jake, but Alice was there. I phased so I could talk. "Alice. I have an idea to where Renesmee is." I said. "Where?" She asked. "One word: Mountains." I said, putting my head down.**


End file.
